


Lua

by halleson37



Series: Sad Songs [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Music, One Shot, Sad, dabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halleson37/pseuds/halleson37
Summary: I was feeling sad and wrote this little sad one shot.This is just a sad one shot, based around a sad song and that is all. I would recommend listening to the song while you read, just cuz I based it all around that. “Lua” by Bright Eyes.





	Lua

_ I know that it is freezing but I think we have to walk. I keep waving at the taxis; they keep turning their lights off. But Julie knows a party at some actor's west side loft. Supplies are endless in the evening; by the morning they'll be gone.  _

Mickey walked down the cold sidewalk; Chicago winter in full force. The wind was whipping at his tear strung face.

He had left Ian, left him standing on his front step in the dark, his face dripping with the blood he had caused, his own lip busted open and head pounding.

_ When everything is lonely I can be my own best friend. I get a coffee and the paper; have my own conversations. With the sidewalk and the pigeons and my window reflection. The mask I polish in the evening, by the morning looks like shit. _

Mickey told himself he would not go back to Ian after this. This was the last straw and they where done...but it hurt, it hurt so fucking bad and he just wanted to run back to the redhead.

If it had been one time Mickey could have let it go, but Ian had ripped his heart open more times then he could count. Ian had permanently ruined him.

_ And I know you have a heavy heart, I can feel it when we kiss. So many men stronger than me have thrown their backs out trying to lift it. But me, I'm not a gamble, you can count on me to split. The love I sell you in the evening, by the morning won't exist. _

The had fought and made up with rough heated sex more times than they should have, but that would not fix that fact that Ian cheated on him with multiple people after they had promised the last would be the last. He knew Ian could blame his mental illness, and he did, but that was not enough, not now. Because Ian was not even trying to get better, punching and hurting Mickey when he was upset about anything. Mickey was not strong enough for Ian, not strong enough for himself.

_ You're looking skinny like a model with your eyes all painted black. You just keep going to the bathroom, always say you'll be right back. Well, it takes one to know one, kid, I think you've got it bad. But what's so easy in the evening, by the morning is such a drag. _

Mickey slammed the front door, immediately punching a hole in the sheet rock above his bed. His hand was already busted from punching Ian, and now? Well he probably had a broken finger. But it didn't matter, he was used to always being in pain, now was no different, though somehow it felt worse knowing this was it, this was the end of years chasing after the asshole of a redhead who had stolen his heart.

_ I've got a flask inside my pocket, we can share it on the train. If you promise to stay conscious I will try and do the same. We might die from medication, but we sure killed all the pain. But what was normal in the evening, by the morning seems insane. _

Mickey dug through his bedside drawer, pulling out a stash of heavy duty pain meds, popping the lid and taking more then he should have, swallowing it all down with beer. He then layed back on his bed, the room a red blur from the blood and tears staining his eyes

_ And I'm not sure what the trouble was that started all of this. The reasons all have run away but the feeling never did. It's not something I would recommend, but it is one way to live. Because what is simple in the moonlight, by the morning never is. _

Mickey didn't know how long he was laying their blacking in and out of sleep or drunkenness as his phone rang, the shrill noise piercing his head.

He picked up, yelling a  _ yes _ into the phone. A muffled studded cry came from the other end, along with words of,  _ I love you. Please come back. I am sorry.  _ Mickey started to cry again too, the faint sounds of tears filling each side of the line.

_ What's so simple in the moonlight, now is so complicated. _

Ian and him cried into the phone, Ian still proclaiming his  _ sorryies and loves yous.  _ Mickey silent other than his sobs. After he does not know how long he was saying it back, as he always did, to weak and in love with the guy who had stolen his whole life.

_ What's so simple in the moonlight, so simple in the moonlight. _


End file.
